Sick Day
by tmntyyh
Summary: Warnings inside. When Reno is sent home sick, Rude helps him recover, but the ill Reno had other plans. As Reno and Rude get closer, what will stop them along the way? Rufus? Cloud? Or maybe...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sick Day.

Disclaimer: God, imagine all the fun I could have if I owned FFVII.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, male-on-male action, smut, lack of plot, lemons, limes, citrus, major OOCness, stripping, lap-dancing, swearing, bondage, sex, anal, oral, grinding, groping, masturbation, object insertion…get the picture? Don't like any of this? THEN **DON'T** FUCKING READ IT!!!

FLAMERS BEWARE!!! IF YOU HAVE THE **BALLS** TO FLAME ME, YOU WILL BE FUCKING BITCHED AT!!!

**Thoughts**

Reno plopped down in the semi-hard chair behind his desk. He knew that his partner, Rude, was still staring at him from behind the sunglasses; he had been all day. He lurched forward in another fit of coughs. His hands gripped the edges of his desk as pain pulsed in his lungs and back. His coughing died down and shaky hands let go of the desk. His vision swam as he sat back in his chair letting out a trembling breath.

Rude opened his mouth to most likely say that Reno should go home, but sound of someone entering the room shut him up. Reno glanced up and saw Tseng standing in the door frame with Elena, the rookie of the group, behind him. "Reno," Tseng said. "Are you sick?" No emotion was behind these words. **Fuck! Dammit! Fucking Elena heard me!** Reno thought. Reno's eyes looked to the rookie. Elena was looking at Reno with worried eyes.

"'M fine," he muttered. His back stiffened as he felt another fit of coughs coming. Tseng instantly knew something was wrong. **No nicknames?** Tseng thought. **Elena must be right, he is sick.** Reno's hands curled into fists as he shook, trying not to cough in front of the group staring intently at him. He felt a cool hand press against his forehead.

"You're burning up," he heard Elena say, more likely to everyone else in the room. He bit his lip, feeling the need to cough die down, but his chest still ached for the release. He uncurled his hands slowly as the burning began to alleviate.

"Go home, Reno," Tseng said, still standing in the door frame. Reno shook his head, hearing everyone growl at his stubbornness. "Rude, make sure that he gets home." He knew Rude had nodded his head, he always knew what Rude was doing. After all, Reno had snuck glances at his partner when he thought that he was not looking.

Reno also knew that Rude would stare at him when the redhead's attention was somewhere else. This thought was enough to bring a smile to his face. He managed to suppress a smile as he felt someone walk near him. The smell of Rude's cologne filled his senses and he knew that it was Rude standing by his side.

Rude smelt like faint smoke and cinnamon. Reno felt his eyes flutter shut at the scent. "Reno?" Reno opened his eyes at the soft voice. He gave his partner a thumbs-up, but did not move. Rude sat patiently by, knowing that Reno would need to take his time. Reno nodded and slowly got to his feet. He grabbed the desk to keep his balance, and noticed Rude's hand on his shoulder.

Reno smiled, "'M fine, yo," he slurred. He could tell that Rude shook his head.

"Let's get you home," Rude said; his face was close enough to Reno's ear for him to feel Rude's warm breath ghost over his skin. Reno nodded, still upset that he was sick. **Today was gonna be that day that I made my move on him, too,** the redhead sulked. He felt like he was forgetting something really important, but what it was, his fevered mind could not recall. A week ago, he found out that Rude's watchfulness over the smaller Turk was not just out of camaraderie.

Elena had been gossiping with Tseng about Rude, and he heard that Rude had serious feelings for him. This made him extremely happy, and he nearly blew up the helicopter that he and Rude were in. He was so giddy that he could not stay still. Luckily the smaller Turk was not steering the helicopter. Instead, he accidently activated the bomb, which resulted in Rude nearly having a conniption fit, and Reno almost throwing the bomb into the city below them. Luckily, Rude disarmed the bomb quickly while Reno grabbed the controls of the helicopter. Rude still does not know what made Reno so happy; he was smiling for the rest of the day.

Rude was walking behind Reno all the way to the car. If Reno's mind was a bit less hazy, he was sure he would have found their position arousing. Rude unlocked his car and helped Reno the passenger seat before he got into the car. Rude quickly gave Reno a glance to make sure that Reno was still awake. Reno looked at Rude and smiled. Rude's heart quickened and he turned towards the road.

As they approached Reno's apartment, he remembered. **FUCK!! The candles!!!** Reno thought, letting out an audible groan. Reno had placed white candles all over his bedroom in preparation for Rude. He began to hope that Rude's mothering ways would be forgotten, just this once at least. He looked at Rude and noticed that Rude's head snapped back forward.

**Nope**, Reno thought, **he's gonna mother me and there's nothin' I can do 'bout it.** Reno felt the burning in his chest and jerked forward as he began to cough roughly. One thin hand covered his mouth, in an attempt to keep Rude from catching whatever he had, while his other hand was grasping the dashboard. His rounded nails dug into the black leather, leaving little moon-shaped indents.

Once Reno stopped, he was gasping to catch his breath. He felt the car stop and knew that they were in the parking lot in front of his apartment complex. The outside of the building was a dull gray, and all of the windows were darkened, which was normal considering it was three in the morning. Rude removed his keys from the ignition and opened his door.

Reno was staring at the now empty driver's seat. He heard his door open and his eyes glided to see Rude leaning down by his side. "Reno, come on," Rude said as he held out his hand for Reno to take hold of. Reno took his hand, knowing that is his face was not already flushed from his fever, he would have blushed as crimson as his hair. Rude helped Reno to his feet before he shut the door, making sure that all of the doors were locked. Rude followed slightly behind Reno as they walked towards Reno's medium-sized apartment.

Rude told himself that the only reason he was behind Reno was so he could catch the Turk if he collapsed. **Then why are you always standing behind him?** A part of him thought. To watch over him, he replied, but the voice was not done. **More like you wanted to try and check out his ass. Come on! His clothes aren't exactly formfitting. You know that you want to grab his ass, feel if it's as tight as you dream it is. **

Rude cleared his throat, ending his thoughts. He realized that they had reached Reno's apartment and that the redhead was trying to unlock the door. Rude gently took the keys from Reno's fingers, nearly blushing as he looked at Reno. Reno looked up at Rude, and gave him a smile. Rude smiled back before turning his attention to the door. He knew which key was Reno's, having brought a drunk and/or passed out redhead back to his bed.

Inserting the key, he heard Reno begin to cough again. He looked towards Reno and saw him slouched against the wall, arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen. Rude quickly unlocked the door to the dark apartment, and put the key into Reno's pocket before lifting him up. Rude kicked the door shut once he entered. Knowing the apartment as well as he did, he headed straight to Reno's bedroom.

He placed Reno down, and realized that the coughing still had not stopped. He ran into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for something for Reno to drink. Grabbing the bottle of apple cider, he ran back to Reno. Reno had nearly stopped coughing when he realized that Rude had come back. Rude handed the bottle to Reno, who raised an eyebrow in question.

"Drink it, you'll feel a little better," Rude said, still staring at Reno. Not giving it a second thought. Reno removed the lid and took a large gulp from the container. The cold liquid soothed his burning throat. Reno let out a sigh after he finished drinking. Then he placed the bottle on the stand by his bed.

"Thanks, yo," Reno said, noticing Rude's glance shifted to around the room.

"Never took you for the romantic type," Rude commented, noticing the candles on almost every surface in the room. Rude wondered who the candles were supposed to impress.

"Fuck, you can't spell 'romantic' without 'man'," Reno said, winking at Rude. Rude became flustered. **Were they for me?** Rude wondered. Feeling himself heat up and his pants constrict, Rude decided that it would be best if he left the room for a small while.

"I'll go make you some soup," Rude said, quickly leaving the room. Reno grinned, **Hell, even sick I leave him all fuckin' hot an' bothered.** Reno yawned and pulled back his covers, just to curl up underneath them. **All that coughing really made me tired, Rude'll be fine by himself. I just need a quick nap.** Reno promptly fell asleep.

Rude entered the kitchen and turned on the lights. He noticed that Reno had apparently gone shopping recently, for the refrigerator was stocked. Rude remembered the chicken noodle soup that his mother used to make when he was sick. Deciding that it would be the best for Reno, he began to gather the ingredients.

Once the soup was simmering, Rude went to go check on Reno. He quietly entered the room and noticed the lump of covers in the middle of the bed. Rude pulled the covers back; somehow they had managed to cover his head. When Rude saw Reno's sleeping form, all he could think was, **God, he's beautiful.**

Rude felt himself get hard. He swallowed roughly and left the room, deciding that Reno could use some more sleep before he had to eat. Rude neared the stove and turned the heat down to low, and then he sat down on the plush sofa with a grunt. **You really have the hots for him, just tell him**, the little voice in head commented. Rude thought about this for a while, debating what could happen, but his thoughts were cut short.

"Hey, partner," Reno hoarsely said from the doorway. Rude's eyes snapped to him. "You could have turned on the TV, at least, yo." Reno walked over to Rude and sat down next to him.

"You should have some soup," Rude said rising from his seat to get a bowl of soup.

"Soup?" Reno asked, looking back at his partner-in-crime. Rude nodded, knowing Reno was watching him, for he could feel the aquamarine eyes roam over his body. "Fine, but you have to have some, too." Rude shook his head as he picked up two bowls and spoons from the drying rack. He ladled the steaming soup into the bowls and returned to the couch.

Rude handed the steaming soup to the lounging Turk. Reno took the bowl and spoon, waiting for the steam to dissipate a bit more before putting the hot food into his mouth. Reno and Rude ate in silence. Once they had finished eating, Reno had leaned up against Rude's shoulder, making Rude stiffen, though he eventually got used to it.

Reno smiled to himself; he knew that the silent Turk was beginning to relax. "Come on," Reno said, not moving. "Let's go to bed." At this, Rude's face did slightly darken.

He turned his head to look at Reno. "Reno," he said, getting fever-hazed eyes to look at him, "you need to get some sleep, more than I do."

Before Rude could continue, Reno cut in. "You ain't sleeping on the couch, yo," Reno yawned before continuing. "It might seem soft now, but that's 'cause I'm here. In the morning, you'd feel it. Trust me." Rude seemed to weigh the options. "Or I can always stay here with you."

Rude now knew that he could not win. He sighed, "Fine, we'll go to your bed." Reno grinned. Reno stood up while Rude put the dishes in the sink and turned off the light. Reno slowly walked to the bed, feeling full and sleepy. Rude quickly caught up with Reno, and they climbed under the covers. Rude was lying on his back, stiffly. Reno noticed this and decided to make Rude relax.

**If this doesn't make him relax, nothing will**, Reno thought. Reno rested his head on Rude's shoulder, curled his arm around Rude's stomach, and curled his leg around Rude's hips. Then, just for fun, Reno slightly shifted, making Rude flush in the dark. Though, Rude did relax. Reno nuzzled into Rude and sighed. "Night, Rude," Reno said with a hushed voice.

"Goodnight, Reno," Rude said, his breath moving some of Reno's red, spiky hair. He took off his sunglasses and placed them on the nightstand nearby. Together, they fell into a deep sleep. Rude was the first to wake up. He looked at Reno and saw that the redhead had somehow managed to end up lying on top of him. Rude smiled and lightly stoked the flaming hair.

Reno sighed in his sleep and nuzzled closer when Rude did this. "Mornin'," Reno said as he looked up to meet Rude's eyes. A smile lit Reno's face. "I think I'm all better, now." Rude smiled at him. "Maybe all I needed was some of your TLC."

"Yeah," Rude said, noticing that Reno was actually holding on tighter instead of letting go of him. "Reno, even though it's Saturday, we need to get up." Reno groaned, letting Rude know that Reno really felt comfortable.

"But you even said it! It's _Saturday_!" Reno whined, looking at the clock. "And it's only ten! …Fine!" With that, Reno rolled off of Rude. Rude got up, along with a reluctant Reno. Rude pulled out his phone and saw that he had one missed call. He flipped open the phone and saw that it was from Elena. She left a voicemail, asking if everything was alright, how Reno was doing, and if he would call her back as soon as he heard this.

Reno grinned when he heard the blonde's message. "Looks like she's never going to let anyone rest. Sometimes I pity Tseng, though he really deserves her most of the time." Rude grinned as he dialed Elena's number. When she did not pick up, Reno decided to make a little comment. "Probably tired from doing Tseng last night, whore."

Rude always smiled at Reno's numerous nicknames for the blonde. Whore was one of them, along with Skank, Blondie, Rookie, Bitch, Crazy Bitch, and Tseng's Little Helper. Rude left her a quick message, answering all of her questions very briefly. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast," Rude said as he snapped his phone shut and dropped it into his pocket. Reno grinned and followed Rude closely.

Reno followed Rude into the kitchen, causing the older man to become a bit flustered. He swallowed roughly as he felt Reno's hand lightly touch his shoulder. "You know," Reno whispered as he placed his other hand on Rude's waist. "I never got to do what I wanted last night." Reno's whisper had turned into a purr, causing Rude to shiver at the lust in the words.

"And what did you want to do?" Rude asked, his breath hitching when he felt Reno's hand slip in between his belt and skin. Reno began to rub his hip, lightly caressing his shoulder with the other hand. His right hand moved from caressing the muscle to playing with his earrings.

"You'll see," Reno purred, his hand swiftly moving forward and grabbing Rude's semi-hard cock. Rude gasped and his dark eyes fluttered shut. Reno began to slowly rub Rude's rapidly stiffening member, momentarily ignoring his own need. "See now?" Rude nodded, feeling Reno's hands leave him. Rude turned around to face the flushed, grinning redhead. Reno reached up and serenely pressed his lips to the dark Turk's. Rude moaned, deepening the kiss.

Reno, liking how this was going, decided to up the ante. He pressed his erection into Rude's, lightly grinding into the taller man. Rude groaned, not liking the slow pace. He grabbed Reno's hips and roughly pressed his hips into the energetic Turk. Reno broke the kiss with a smile. "I think we're a bit overdressed for this, don't ya think?"

Rude leaned forward kissing Reno again. Reno placed his hands on the sides of Rude's face, opening his mouth, loving the taste of Rude. Rude's hands quickly reached for the black, leather belt. Reno was content with the kiss, but unhappy with the fact that both Rude and himself were still dressed. He broke the kiss and they rapidly undressed each other. Clothes flew around the apartment in their frenzy to get the other naked.

Rude was the first one undressed, due to Reno's nimble fingers. Reno felt his mouth water at the sight of Rude's swollen cock. His eyes could not seem to leave the piercing in the head of his cock. Rude looked at Reno with lust filled eyes. "The bedroom?" he huskily asked. Reno shook his head.

"Too far away," Reno said with a grin. "Take me here." Rude's eyes widened.

"Without lube?" Reno shook his head again, chuckling this time.

"We'll improvise, yo," he said, glancing around the kitchen. Rude's eyes fell upon the cooking oil. He held it up, raising an eyebrow. Reno shook his head. "I want a bit of friction," he said huskily, the purr in his voice remaining. "Wanna feel you rub against me so much it hurts." Rude felt himself twitch at Reno's dirty-talking. "Got just the thing!" Reno snapped his fingers.

He gracefully dropped to his knees and licked the warm metal of the stud. Rude groaned at the sight of Reno on his knees. One of his hands clutched at the counter, holding the edge so tight that his knuckles turned white. His other hands grabbed the flaming ponytail, giving it a slight tug when Reno gave the stud a tug with his teeth.

Reno grinned as he played with the warming metal. He watched Rude's reaction, loving the way he tugged on his hair. Reno stuck his tongue in Rude's slit, sliding against the stud and licking up the slightly salty pre-cum. Giving pity upon the taller Turk, Reno swallowed the head, sucking roughly. Rude moaned loudly, giving his ponytail a sharper tug.

Wanting more, Reno engulfed the cock until his nose rubbed against the black curls at the base of his cock. The tug was greater this time, causing Reno to moan in pleasure. He swirled his tongue, liberally coating his throbbing cock with saliva. Reno slowly removed his mouth, and gave his stud one last tug before standing up.

Rude looked at Reno, "All set," Reno purred, rubbing his hand along the darker man's chest. Rude pressed his fingers to Reno's mouth. Reno smiled as he sucked on the digits, giving them the same treatment her gave Rude. He nipped at the tips when Rude removed them.

Reno spread his legs, feeling the soaked digits slide in between his cheeks. Rude lightly rubbed against the tight pucker of flesh. As he went to thrust one finger into the redheaded Turk, a ringing went off. "Ignore it," Reno moaned, thrusting his hips downwards. Reno moaned as Rude's index finger pushed past the tight opening.

Rude kissed Reno as he added another finger, scissoring them. Reno moaned louder as he spread his pale legs wider. Once three fingers were inside him, Rude began to thrust them in and out, causing Reno to throw his head back in pleasure. Reno cried out once Rude struck against his sweet spot.

Rude then removed his fingers, loving the way Reno whimpered and shifted at the loss of the digits. Rude turned around with Reno and pressed him against the counter, preparing to enter him. Reno wrapped his legs around Rude's waist, allowing his weight to rest on the other's hips. Reno's hands grabbed the counter as he prepared himself for the larger item about to enter him.

Rude placed his still wet cock at Reno's entrance, lightly pushing against the puckered ring. Before he could thrust up though, a loud knock came from the door, only feet away. Reno and Rude froze, their heads snapped towards the door. "Reno, it's Cloud, open up."

Review for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sick Day.

Disclaimer: God, imagine all the fun I could have if I owned FFVII.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, male-on-male action, smut, lack of plot, lemons, limes, citrus, major OOCness, stripping, lap-dancing, swearing, bondage, sex, anal, oral, grinding, groping, masturbation, object insertion…get the picture? Don't like any of this? THEN **DON'T** FUCKING READ IT!!!

FLAMERS BEWARE!!! IF YOU HAVE THE **BALLS** TO FLAME ME, YOU WILL BE FUCKING BITCHED AT!!!

Thanks for reviewing: **Shalbrenfan **and** EcstastyofShesshoumaru**

**Thoughts**

"Maybe…if we're _really_ quiet, he'll go away," Reno whispered. Rude grinned and rolled his eyes. "…Yeah, you're right. He'll only leave if we're really _loud_," Reno said more enthusiastically, eyes shimmering with mirth. Reno pushed his hips back, getting Rude's pierced cock to press against him a bit more, but not enter him yet.

"Reno," Rude said with a smirk as he pulled his hips back, removing the pressure against his ass. "You know we can't do that with Cloud there." Reno moaned, trying to thrust his hips down, but Rude's hands held him firmly.

"Come on, yo," Reno whined, pouting. "I wanna feel you inside." Reno could tell that him dirty-talking Rude would get him farther than sweet-talking him. "Wanna feel you gush with need. I wanna come so hard it hurts; scream so loud my throat is sore." Rude's eyes became hazy as he began to lose himself. Rude bit his lip, thinking about what he should do, versus what he wanted to do.

Reno smirked, knowing Rude's resolve was fading. "Please?" Reno pleaded, seeing Rude look into his eyes. He saw Rude nod.

"I know you're in there Reno, I can hear voices," Cloud called, waiting behind the door. "Open the door."

Reno growled, seeing that Rude was not doing anything. "Cloud, fuck off!" Reno shouted. "Tryin' to get laid here, chocobo-head! An' you ain't helping by distracting us!" Hearing no response, Reno turned his attention back to Rude. "There, he's gone already, now move, dammit!"

Rude smiled and pressed against the tight ring again. Rude slowly pushed forward, forcing the entrance to Reno's tight heat to spread. Reno bit his lip and groaned, feeling the small stud press against him in a pleasurable way. Rude moaned as the heat enveloped the head of his cock. He continued to slowly push into Reno, hearing the other moan in pleasure and slight pain. Once he was fully inside he paused, letting Reno catch his breath.

"Do I have to tell you again?" Reno whispered, playfully. "Move!" With the words barely leaving his lips, Reno pressed his hips down, creating more friction. Rude groaned as he slowly pulled out of Reno, loving the sensation of Reno tightly clenched around his throbbing cock. Rude rolled his hips forward and up, roughly filling Reno again. Reno moaned loudly, moving his hands to quickly wrap around Rude's back. Rude continued to slowly pull out of Reno, so only his head was inside of him before he would pound back into the redhead.

"Fuck, yes!" Reno purred, feeling Rude begin to pick up the pace. Reno could feel that the saliva he used to coat Rude was not a very good lubricant as the friction greatly increased, making the pressure on Rude enhanced.

Rude was aware of the increased friction also, but if anything, it turned him even more. "Hey Rude," Reno called, making him stop his quickened thrusts. "Umm, this might sound weird…" Reno paused, his flushed face seemed to turn a darker red. "…But, would you be…umm…could you…well…" Rude knew immediately what he wanted and removed one hand from holding up his hips. Rude reached over Reno's shoulder and grabbed the base of Reno's ponytail, giving it a non-too gentle tug.

Reno moaned, his head jerking back slightly with the tug. Rude grinned and then continued to pound Reno, jerking his hair every few thrusts. Rude began to thrust at different angles, trying to hit Reno's prostate, making him cry out his name. After a short while, Rude struck it, and Reno's head jerked back. "Rude!" Reno screamed; his nails raked down Rude' back.

This caused Rude to moan and pound Reno harder. The pressure against his prostate and the back of his scalp cause pre-cum to gush out of his tip and dribble down his shaft. Rude eventually felt the hot liquid drip onto the base of his shaft. He grinned, knowing that Reno was nearing his release. He began to thrust into Reno's prostate as hard as he could, recognizing that he would not be able to last much longer in Reno.

Reno screamed in pleasure as his vision turned white. "RUDE!!!" White bursts of cum shot from Reno while Rude came deep inside Reno, moaning his name in his ear. Rude stood still, waiting until he could see straight before moving away from Reno. He released his grip on the flaming hair as Reno un-wrapped his legs and placed the quivering limbs on the linoleum floor.

Reno then let go of Rude's shoulders and Rude unleashed his grip from his waist while removing his cock from Reno's ass. "Hey," Reno said, a wide grin plastered to his face. "Think we should let him in?"

Rude quirked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't we clean up first?" Reno's grin widened.

"Why? I think he can handle seeing my ass gaping open as cum drips down the back of my thighs," Reno said, hoping to get Rude to agree to another round.

"Reno," Rude said smiling. "At least take a few minutes to breath before trying to go at it like rabbits." Reno rolled his eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" He replied as he walked over to the door. He looked through the peep hole, only to see that the blonde had already left. "Looks like he couldn't handle it. Probably went to go fuck the Vampire senseless now."

"You know," Rude said, nearing Reno. "They might not be a couple."

"Wanna bet?" Reno said, eyes sparkling, like he knew something that Rude did not.

"I learned my lesson about betting with you," Rude said, remembering the time that Reno had managed to win a bet about whether or not Rufus was gay. After the bet, and hacking into his computer, Reno said that no one straight would have that many pictures of Cid on their desktop. Rude was forced to go an entire week to work in a pink dress, with sparkly, butterfly earrings. Not to mention, everyone in the building was given a heads-up and brought in their cameras. Now he gets one for a Christmas card every year.

"Aw, it was all fun!" Reno said, knowing that he had many copies of said picture hidden in the apartment. "Plus, you know you liked the breeze up your dress."

Rude looked at him, questioningly. "Breeze? You mean when you turned on a fan that you put near my feet? Giving every Turk on the floor a chance to see my underwear?"

Reno was about to burst out laughing. "Hey," he said, chuckling, "you were the one who said that the loser had to wear a bright red thong. I just had to make sure that kept up your end of the deal, _all _of your end."

"Yeah," Rude said, through not agreeing, "and then they took pictures of that." Reno grinned, remembering that he also took a picture of Rude trying to hold said dress down, but failing. That picture was framed and under his mattress.

"Come on, admit it. You had fun," Reno said, the song "Dude Looks Like A Lady" playing in his head. "Plus, just be glad that only Tseng, Rookie, Rufus, and I saw it. Could'ave been worse." Rude smirked, thinking about how much worse it could have been. "Want me to make it up to you?" Reno asked, getting Rude's attention back to him.

Rude saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. "How would you do that?" Rude asked, feeling that Reno already had an idea formulating.

"I'll show you after dinner," Reno said, smirking. "Trust me, you'll love it." Rude thought of what it was that Reno was going to do. Reno's smirk widened once he realized that the anticipation was going to keep Rude occupied for the rest of the day. "Well, let's go see who called earlier."

Not waiting for a response, Reno looked for the first pair of pants that he could find. He saw Rude's pants draped over the lamp near the couch. He walked over to them, hearing Rude follow him. He lifted them up and began to search the pockets, feeling for the cell phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Not yours, guess it was my phone," Reno said as he threw the phone behind him, hoping that Rude would catch it. Not hearing the snap of the phone hitting the hardwood floor, he assumed Rude grabbed it and he looked around for his pants. "Where could they be?"

"Reno," Rude called. Reno turned around and faced Rude. He pointed up and Reno's eyes followed him and saw the garment hanging from the ceiling fan. Reno smiled and looked back at Rude.

"Quite an arm you got there," Reno said as Rude smiled and shrugged. "Now how do we get 'em down?" Reno looked over to the couch. "Help me move this," Reno said as he went behind the couch. Rude followed him and began to push it across the floor with Reno. Once it was in position, Reno stood along the backing of the couch and reached for his pants.

"Come on," Reno groaned, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he stood on his tiptoes, trying to grab to the cloth. This still proved futile, as Reno was still too short to reach it. He grunted and jumped up, fingers brushing against the fabric. Reno barely kept his balance before he sprung up again.

Rude just stood by, watching Reno's antics with amused eyes. This time he was able to grab onto the pants. His victory was short lived however. Reno's feet did not land on the backing perfectly and he fell to the side, letting out a yelp. Rude's eyes widened as he bolted forward to catch to falling redhead. Luckily, Rude was able to catch him, but they both ended up on the floor in a heap.

"Thanks, yo," Reno said as he looked at Rude. "You okay?" Rude grunted an affirmative as they both stood up. "Dammit," Reno gasped when he put pressure on his left foot. Rude lift his foot with gentle care.

"It looks like you twisted it," Rude said, going to the kitchen for ice. "This will help keep down the swelling," he said pulling out a tray of ice cubes. Rude emptied a good amount of the ice into a cloth by the sink. He wrapped the cloth so it would hold the ice as he headed back to Reno. "Let's get you to bed," Rude said as he gently pushed Reno in the right direction.

Reno, having no choice but to go in the direction Rude was pushing him in, limped towards his bedroom, the pants were still in his hand. Reno plopped down on the soft matress and Rude lightly lifted the bruising ankle onto the matress. He lighty placed the makeshift bag of ice onto the injured limp, Hearing Reno hiss at the cold.

"Well," Reno said reaching into his pockets, fishing around for the black phone. "Let's see who called." He flipped open the phone seeing the flashing message ststing that he had missed a call. "Hmm," Reno muttered, looking at the name that appeared. "Looks like Chocobo-Head. ...Let's call him back."

Reno was grinning. "He's probably in the middle of _something_ right now," Reno said as he dialed the number. The pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the ringing. Looking up, he saw Rude grinning, but shaking his head.

"Hello," Cloud gasped into the phone, panting.

"You called earlier," Reno said smuggly, guessing what Cloud was up to.

"Reno, not now," Cloud growled. A moan quickly followed. "I'll go over there later."

"I'm sure Vince's ass can wait for a few," Reno said, imagining Cloud's eyes widen on the other end of the line.

Regaining his composure, Cloud said, "Fuck off, Reno."

Reno smirked. "Just tell me one thing: is he riding you or are you pounding into him?" He heard the clicking sound of metal claws grabbing the phone.

"Reno," Vincent growled. "Call this phone again and I'll make sure that Rude is sent your body parts, one piece at a time." Reno's smirk faltered a bit.

"Um...fine, but Cloud never answered my question," Reno said, slightly nervous.

"...I'm riding him," Vincent responded and hung up the phone, but not before Reno heard Cloud moan in the background. Reno grinned as he snapped his phone shut.

"Cloud's being riden," Reno said as he looked at Rude, smiling. "And by the Vamp." Rude shook his head smiling.

"How were you threatened by Cloud this time?" Rude asked, sitting on the bed.

"Hey," Reno said pointing a finger at Rude. "I wasn't threatened by Cloud this time, yo." Rude looked at him unfaltering, waiting for Reno to continue. "It was Vince...and he'll send you my body parts one at a time if I call again." Reno shrugged, smiling.

A ringing went off and Reno looked at his phone as Rude looked at his. Rude flipped open his phone as Reno placed his on the bed beside him. "Rude speaking," he said. Reno listened to someone speaking on the other end, but he could not make out the words. "Yes. ...Sure," Rude handed the phone to Reno.

"Crazy Bitch?" Reno asked as he took the phone. Rude nodded and Reno put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Skank, what's goin' on?" Reno grinned, listening to the blonde on the other end.

"Reno," she said. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine, I'll be in on Monday," Reno said as he lied down on the bed. "Rude's takin' good care of me, too."

"Reno," Rude said, getting the redhead to look at him. "What about your ankle?"

Reno rolled his eyes. "It'll heal by then Rude, don't worry." Reno patted the area next to him, motioning for Rude to lie down with him.

"What will heal by then?" Elena asked. **Man, is she gonna mother me too? **Reno thought.

"Forget it, don't you have a dick to go suck?" Reno asked grinning. He heard her huff at him and his accusation. "Or is he holding out on you?" Rude lied down next to the smaller Turk and decided to rest his head on Rude's chest, lazily tracing his fingers over Rude's nipples.

"I'll have you know that our sex-life is fine," Elena said. "Now answer my question."

"Go bite Tseng," Reno replied. "I ain't tellin' you. Plus, why're you callin'?" Reno heard Rude moan softly when Reno twisted the hardening nub between two long, pale fingers.

"Because Tseng wanted an update on how you were doing," Elena said. Reno rolled his eyes.

"Tell him we'll be in on Monday," Reno said, still playing with Rude. "Oh, Whore, stop callin' here K?" With that said, Reno hung up the phone. He handed it to Rude, who just placed it on the side table, near his sunglasses. Reno pressed his hips into Rude's side, letting the older Turk feel his erection.

"Ready for another round?" Reno asked, even though he could clearly see Rude's straining erection, which curved towards his navel.

"Reno," Rude gasped, feeling Reno's mouth playing with his earrings. "What about you ankle?" Reno grinned as he lightly tugged on the silver hoop.

"Oh, don't worry," he purred, pressing harder against Rude. "I've got something else planned, seeing how I can't do what I was gonna earlier."

Rude raised his eyebrows. "And what _are _you planning?" Reno smirked. He then moved away from Rude and leaned over the edge of the bed. His hands groped around for a bit, before he found the object.

"Let's just say," he said as he climbed back onto the bed. "It involves my mouth attatched to your dick," Reno purred. "And you pounding my tight ass...with this." Rude's eyes traveled to the object in his hands.

"Your EMR?" Rude asked a Reno extended it.

"Yep," Reno said as he moved closer to Rude.

"Isn't that a bit-" Rude began before Reno cut in.

"Kinky?" he finished, eyes glimmering.

"I was going to say dangerous, but that too," Rude said as Reno handed him the EMR.

"As long as it's off, we'll have no problems...though we should try it with it on later," Reno said grinning.

"Only if it's on low," Rude said holding Reno's EMR. "We don't need to have to jump start you."

"If we had to, we'd at least know how," Reno said, his grin widening. "So, wanna see how much I can take? Or are we gonna play it safe?"

Rude thought about it briefly before answering. "How much do you think you can handle?"

Reno straddled Rude, being careful of his ankle. "Well, lets find out," he purred. As Reno leaned forward to kiss Rude, a knock came from the front door. "GODDAMMIT!!!" Reno yelled. Rude gently moved Reno off of him and sat up.

"We should go see who it is," Rude said as he got off of the bed. Reno growled as he thrw the blankets over himself.

"FUCK!!!" Reno growled. "EVERY GODDAMN TIME!!!" Rude smirked, feeling the exact same thing as Reno. "Hey Rude," when Rude looked at reno, he saw that he was smiling. "gonna answer the door with that boner?" Rude looked down and his face flushed. "I got a robe over there, but it won't cover that bad boy. Know what'll help get rid of that for a short time?" Rude looked at him wondering where this was going. "Imagine Cid boning Rufus over his desk."

Rude shivered, and Reno laughed, ignoring the loud knocking on the door. "HE'S COMMIN', DAMMIT!!! Worked, see?" Rude looked down and saw that his cock was know limp. "Don't worry, mine's gone, too." Rude nodded as he went into the bathroom to get the robe. Rude quickly slipped it on and went to the door.

Rude opened the door, but Reno could not see who he nodded to. Rude stepped aside and Reno saw Cloud and Vincent walk into the apartment. Rude closed the door and Reno grinned.

"Hey," Reno called out, "love-birds!" Vincent's crimson and Cloud's cerulean eyes flickered to the redhead. "Done fuckin' already?"

"Reno," Cloud said as they all began to walk toward the bedroom. "I came here to speak to you earlier."

"Then why's Vince here?" Reno asked.

"Well," Cloud said. "You see-"

"Oh," Reno said with a smirk. "I get it. You brought him along to get away from Tifa so you two can have a little fuck-fest, right." Cloud turned deep red at this and glanced at Vincent. Reno could not tell it, but Vincent was smirking behind the long collar of his cape.

"Um, actually," Cloud started, but vincent cut in.

"We have a place to go fuck if we need to," Vincent said. This caught Reno's attention.

"Oh really?" Reno asked eagerly. "Where's that?"

"...It is none of your concern," Vincent said, feeling Cloud wrap an arm around his waist.

"This has nothing to do with Tifa," Cloud said. Reno quirked an eyebrow. "It's about Rufus."

Review for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sick Day.

Disclaimer: God, imagine all the fun I could have if I owned FFVII.

Warnings: Slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, male-on-male action, smut, lack of plot, lemons, limes, citrus, major OOCness, stripping, lap-dancing, swearing, bondage, sex, anal, oral, grinding, groping, masturbation, object insertion…get the picture? Don't like any of this? THEN **DON'T** FUCKING READ IT!!!

FLAMERS BEWARE!!! IF YOU HAVE THE **BALLS** TO FLAME ME, YOU WILL BE FUCKING BITCHED AT!!!

Thanks for reviewing: **setoxjoey fanboy**, **Adiji-Sensei**, **drifting-nightmare**, **Hina-Chan**, **DizzyDior12**, and **ShalBrenfan**. ...I feel so loved.

Thoughts

"What about him?" Reno said, his curiousity getting the better of him. Rude, although he would not admit it in front of the others, was also curious.

"He called us earlier today," Cloud said. Reno raised an eyebrow.

"...And?" Reno asked, noticing that Cloud had stopped talking. "...What'd he say, yo!"

Cloud rolled his eyes at the redhead's impatience. "Rufus said that you have a package that we need to deliver to Cid." Reno seemed to ponder this for a while. **Package? What package? **he thought. "He said that it was of _utmost _importance?" Reno's eyes widened, **_That _package!**

"Oh yeah!" Reno grinned brightly. "Forgot 'bout that!" Cloud rolled his eyes again, unimpressed with the Turk. "It's over on the coffee table!" Cloud and Vincent left the room, heading towards the package. They quickly returned holding a vibrant red, wrapped box.

"Is this it?" Cloud asked. Reno nodded and they headed towrds the door.

"Hey, Chocobo-Head!" Reno called, making the two stop and look at the Turk. "Be careful not to shake it! ...Unless you want a VERY interesting ride to Cid's!" Cloud rose an eyeborw at this comment, but quickly left. Hearing the door click shut, Rude turned to face the redhead.

"What was in there, Reno?" Rude asked tentatively, not sure if he wanted to really know.

Reno grinned widely. "Something for Cid to remember Rufus with." Reno's grin widened. "Lets just leave it at it make a LOT of noise when activated!" Reno winked at Rude, who's eyes widened as he realized what Reno was alluding to. "See?!"

Reno pulled back the covers, revealing himself to the darker Turk. "Now, drop that robe! We've got things to be doin'. Or should I say holes, yo?" Rude chuckled at Reno, but let the robe slide to the floor anyways. Rude sat down on top of the bed, recieving a soft kiss from the redhead. Reno wrapped his arms around Rude's neck, pulling the larger Turk closer to him.

Reno lied down on the bed, pulling Rude down with him as they kissed. Rude cupped Reno's face with his right hiand while his left hand rested on the redhead's creamy waist. Reno kept one arm wrapped around rude's neck whil he moved the other, reaching other to play with the darker Turk's earrings.

Rude moaned deeply into the kiss, his head tilting slightly into Reno's touch. Reno smirked into their kiss, sliding his tongue across Rude's lips, seeing how the other was not going to take the next step. Rude parted his lips as Reno plunged his tongue into the turk's mouth, their tongues engaging in a passionate dance.

Rude shifted over, covering Reno's slim figure with his more bulky body, careful not to put too much of a strain on his injured ankle. Soon, they felt the need to breathe, and parted, gasping for air. Reno was grinning mischieviously, as he looked at Rude. The both of them were flushed, though it was more visible on Reno's face.

Reno reached over and grabbed his EMR, smirking at Rude. Reno winked as he handed the metallic weapon to the other Turk. Rude took the weapon, wondering how Reno planned on doing this. Reno's smirk widened and he lightly smacked Rude on the back of the head.

"Can't give you head, if you're layin' on top of me, yo," Reno said. Rude's face darkened as he got off of Reno, nodding. Rude lied down on the bed by Reno's side while the redhead sat up. Reno pressed his lips to Rude's, giving him a quick kiss. Reno then rose to his knees and kneeled over Rude, facing his feet. Rude quickly put the EMR down by his side, feeling the cold metal pressing into his side, chilling the warm skin.

Rude reached up and grabbed Reno by the hips, hearing Reno chuckle. Rude reached up as Reno parted his legs, giving Rude more access to his entrance. Rude lightly rubbed his finger around the puckered entrance, then slowly pushed into Reno. Rude miled as he heard a low moan come from the readhead and saw Reno back into the finger. Rude added another digit into Reno, slowly stretching Reno's walls, feeling that Reno was clentched tightly around his fingers.

Reno looked over his shoulder at Rude, seeing the other Turk completely focused on him. Reno smirked as he tilted his head down, looking at Rude's erect cock. reno looked down the piercing, quickly creating a plan to leave Rude gasping in pleasure. Reno slowly licked the head of the flushed cock, feeling the hardened flesh twitch underneath his simple touch.

Reno's smirk widened as he began to toy with the silver stud, hearing Rude take a sharp intake of air. He continued to play with the stud, lapping up the pre-cum that dripped from Rude's cock. He lowered his outh onto Rude, taking the flushed head into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Rude, while trying to regain his breathing as Reno toyed with him, removed his fingers from the redhead. Reno was still slick from the cum that lined his walls. Rude reached over and picked up the EMR. "Are you sure, Reno?" Rude asked.

All Rude got as a reply was, "Mmph-mmph." Taking that as a 'yes', Rude pressed the tip of the EMR against Reno entrance, seeing the slim Turk shiver as the cold metal touched him. Rude slowly applied pressure, feeling the puckered entrance slowly give way and allow the weapon inside.

Reno moaned around Rude's head when the tip of his EMR went past the initial resistance and slid in farther with much more ease. Reno lowered his mouth, taking in more of the rigid cock as the EMR slid in farther. Rude moaned feeling Reno take him to the hilt, swirling his tongue along the underside of his cock. Rude continued to slide the EMR in until it went in no farther.

Reno grinned when he felt Rude stop, knowing that he was fully filled. Reno rose up on the cock, bobbing up and down and the throbbing flesh in his mouth. Rude moaned deeply, feeling the redhead suck his cock. He slowly pulled out the majority of the EMR before sliding it back in with more force.

Reno groaned around the cock, his eyes fluttering shut. Rude groaned also, feeling the redhead's groan vibrate through his cock, as he slid the EMR inside. He pulled it out again, angling it slightly to find Reno's sweet spot. While Reno bobbed up and down, he felt Rude move th weapon around, knowing what the darker Turk was attempting to find.

Reno's cry was muffled when Rude slammed the tip of the EMR into his prostate. Reno bucked back into the weapon wanting more of the feeling. Rude grinned, moaning when he felt Reno pick up the pace and suction on his dick, thrusting up into Reno's mouth.

Reno grinned around the flesh, pinning Rude's waist to the bed so he had little control over the pace that the redhead set. Rude moaned, feeling one of Reno's hands slide from his hip to his groin, lightly applying to the muscled skin. Reno sucked harder as he felt the muscles flex underneath his fingertips. He teased Rude by playing with the other Turk's curls, gently twisting then around his slender fingers.

Rude moaned quickening his pace with the EMR. He felt Reno groan more than he heard it; his mind fill ed with a pleasurable fog. Rude reached over with his free hand, grabbing Reno's dripping cock. Reno groaned around the cock, applying more pressure on the shaft as he jerked into Rude's touch. Rude grinned and stroked reno as quickly as he was thrust the weapon into his ass, synchronizing the movements.

Reno felt like he was slowly suffocating, the pleasure filling him to the brim. Reno moved his mouth even quicker, wanting Rude to feel what he was feeling. Rude groaned, letting Reno know that he probably was going through the exact same thing.

Rude and Reno moved even quicker, feeling themselves near their climax at a faster rate. Reno moaned, feeling Rude's cock twitch violently as Rude moaned out a warning. Reno pulled back, yet kept the tip in his mouth, feeling the cum shoot out in fierce bursts, hitting the back of his mouth and coating his tongue. Reno also came, moaning a muffled warning as he shot his cum onto Rude's abdoman, coating it and his hand in the milky white fluid.

Reno swallowed the cum in his mouth, sucking the residue off of Rude as he greedily drank up Rude's essence. Rude slowly pulled out the EMR out of Reno, hearing the redhead purr. Rude also let go of his grip on Reno's cock. reno rolled over, lying down next to Rude, his feet next to Rude's face.

They both remained still, trying to catch their breath. Reno leaned on his ellbows, looking over at Rude. "Told...you I'd...be fine," Reno gasped, grinning at Rude. Rude nodded,and Reno chuckled, collapsing back down on the bed. "We're gonna have to do that again, yo."

Rude nodded, not yet ready to speak. His mind was still in a haze, as was Reno's. The redhead stretched, his back cracking as he moaned. Reno sat up, then turned around so he could easily face Rude, and kiss him. Reno lied back down, placing soft kisses on the other Turk's neck.

Rude reached over and cupped Reno's face, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Reno moaned into the kiss, leaning closer to the bald Turk. This time, Rude took the initiative and slid his tongue into Reno's open and awaiting mouth, carefully tasting the redhead and himself.

Reno grinned, feeling Rude's hands roamed down his body as he pulled the redhead even closer. Rude and Reno pulled apart when they needed to breathe. Reno looked over at Rude, who was smiling brightly. "We will definitely have to try that again," Rude said, seeing Reno's face light up.

"Now, yer talkin'!" Reno said, presing his lips to Rude's again. They pulled apart, hearing a phone ring. "Least they waited this time!" Rude nodded and got up to find the phone.

Review for the next chapter.

Sorry for the long wait...I had a lot to take care of. I'll let you guys, and ladies, coose. Should I keep the chapters as long as the first two? Or make them shorter, like this one, and have the chapters up quicker? Let me know in your reviews, I could use the help.


End file.
